


Five Times Sherlock Refused To See The Doctor And The One Time He Went To The Doctor Anyway

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chicken Pox, Cocaine, Community: 5_prompts, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Kink, Overdosing, Phobias, Romance, Seduction, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't like doctors and whatever the illness will refuse to go see one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock Refused To See The Doctor And The One Time He Went To The Doctor Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/11848.html?thread=58947912#t58947912) at [sherlockbbc_fic](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com). May have failed a little on that non medfet part. But only slightly.
> 
> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

****

One – Chicken Pox 

"Sherlock, darling, stop!" Lady Holmes cried. "It was for your own good."

The little boy turned on his mother. His normally spotless and clean face was covered in pockmarks. "Purposefully sending me to _play_ with other children whom you _knew_ were infected with the Chicken Pox? It's barbaric!"

"Sherlock, please. We need to get you to a doctor—"

"Nonsense!" He stamped his foot. "You made your bed mother, you must lie in it!" The little boy straightened his pants and shirt before speaking again, "All I require is some aspirin, chamomile lotion and Mycroft's generous supply of law books."

****

Two – Pink Eye

Lady Holmes peeked over her newspaper as the door slammed and her son, who was supposed to be at school, stormed through the kitchen. "Sherlock, what on earth—"

"I got sent home."

"Why? Were you rude to a professor again? Or was it another experiment?"

"I wish. I have conjunctivitis. More commonly known as Pink Eye. How I got it is a complete mystery to me. I avoid human contact."

"We must take you to the doctor at once. I'll fetch—"

"No, I have all I need. I don't need a silly doctor."

And the matter was dropped.

****

Three – Flu

He hadn't been in class for three days.

When Victor finally came to check up on him, Sherlock was dripping with sweat, wrapped in two blankets; the heating was not even on.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" 

"I have the flu. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Victor felt his forehead, "God, you have a fever."

"104.3 the last time I checked," Sherlock rattled off like a statistic.

"I'm taking you to a doctor." 

"Don't you dare," Sherlock threatened.

The next day Sherlock appeared in all of his classes, neat and groomed with all of his work done as if nothing had happened.

****

Four – Migraine

When Mycroft opened the door to Sherlock's new flat there was a beam of light that shone in from the street into the flat.

"Shut the door! Door!" Sherlock cried from the sofa.

He closed the door slowly. "Good morning, dear brother." 

"Just piss off," Sherlock groaned. "God, I can barely think properly."

It was difficult to see in Sherlock's flat because there were no lights on. 

"Do you have a headache?"

"Migraine," Sherlock corrected.

"Well, you are in no state for conversation and won't be for some time since you obviously refuse to see a doctor, I'll be off."

****

Five – Cocaine Overdose

It wasn't her fault. Sherlock had stated he could handle any dose of cocaine. When… _if_ the coppers found him, she'd tell them. This was _not_ her fault.

Although, she could take him to the nearest hospital. She could say she found Sherlock dazed, sweating and breathing heavily on Montague Street and deny all association.

"You're going to a hospital." 

"No!" He screamed, clawed at his chest. "Hate doctors! Can't stand them! I won't go—" He let out a shaky breath and began to cough.

The woman grabbed her coat. "Whatever. You made your bed now lie in it."

****

One - Cold

When John picked up the patient's chart and glanced over it, his eyes bulged. In slanted handwriting, it read _'Holmes, Sherlock'_.

As he entered the room his blood went straight to his cock. There was Sherlock, completely nude, not even covered by a paper thin sheet.

"Hello, Dr. Watson. I think I'm catching a cold. I've been sniffling for the past hour."

John resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Sherlock, is this another attempt to seduce me in a public setting?"

Sherlock smirked. "I see it's working."

"Let's just go home, Sherlock."

"What about my cold?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you see any errors please comment below so I can fix them.
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me giddy but they are not necessary for my enjoyment.


End file.
